The Story of a Protector
by TheReploid
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is a GUN Agent who worked hard in his field for the safety of the world. He has a relationship with Blaze the Cat who is the Princess in her Sol Dimension. He was content with his life as a lover and a GUN Agent. Will Shadow find a way to stand back up and fight, or will the weight of his loss force him to give up. (Shadaze will be a thing in here)
1. Epilogue

_**Here's a new story that I'm working on. This story will expand on the story that I've setup for the late one-shot I've made titled Shadaze: I Love You. It's in my Sonic Oneshots collection so check it out. Anyway, this will be a separate universe from the Ebony and Lavender.**_

_**Tell me what you think in the comments, thank you for reading, and as always I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

A wind blew around the air as the cherry blossoms danced around like ballerinas. It was a pretty sight to behold. It was Spring in Gunma, Japan and the Sakura trees were flourishing in a heaven-like manner. One being was enjoying the view as he breathed in the Sakura aroma around the area. It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. He stood next to a cherry blossom tree while he stood in front of a river. He had his arms folded as he enjoyed the serenity.

"Shadow!" A feminine voice called out in the background.

Shadow's ear flickered at the voice. He turned around the see the lavender feline running to him with great haste. He smiled lightly as he watched Blaze slowing down.

Blaze huffed quietly, then glared at the ebony hedgehog, "What the heck, Shadow!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me! I told you to wait for me while I went to the restroom! Why did you leave!?" Blaze clenched her fists. Fire was ignited as it surrounded her fists.

Shadow smirked, unfazed at potentially being burned, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't recall you saying that."

Blaze growled deeply, "Why you-,"

Shadow quickly put one finger onto Blaze's chin. Blaze froze immediately in shock, then the flames around her hands died out. Shadow started scratching Blaze's chin gently. Blaze tried not to succumb to the nice sensation that Shadow was giving. The inner cat in her was making it very hard, but her stubborn will was pushing it back. Shadow smiled at this as he watched her struggle against his touch. Eventually, Blaze started to purr as she leaned further into his touch.

"No need to become angry. We came here to enjoy our time together, not start a fight. Besides," Shadow lowered his eyelids. "You can handle things by yourself, no?"

Blaze blushed, still leaning into his touch, "A gentleman would have stayed there in case something happens."

"Hmph, the independent, fiery princess wants me to be a gentleman for once, huh," Shadow smirked. "This coming from the same person who refused to let me cook for you, help you with your battles, or even set up your bath."

Blaze frowned more, averting her eyes, "Well...you've spoiled me so much since we've been together...I guess I've grown...used to it."

Shadow chuckled, "I'm happy to hear that."

Shadow removed his finger to Blaze's dismay. He folded his arms and looked back at the nature around him. Blaze grumbled to herself, upset that she lost to him in such an embarrassing way. They have been in this secret relationship for 5 years (minus the years of them taking interest in one another) and he managed to figure out much of her weaknesses. Her defenses are easily broken by that hedgehog and she hate and love it at the same time.

Shadow slightly gazed at the feline, seeing her pouting behind him, "Are you gonna continue pouting over there, or are you gonna look at the cherry blossoms trees that you love to see?"

Blaze slowly trudged next to Shadow and stood next to Shadow. She landed her eyes on the Sakura trees that stood above her and her demeanor immediately changed from aggravation to adoration. Shadow took her here before to show her this place and she loved it the first time. It was literally heaven to her eyes so Shadow decided to tag her along to this place whenever Spring hits here. Shadow looked at Blaze with admiration as the lavender feline looked in awe around the area. Shadow smiled warmly as he observed his girlfriend that stood next to him.

She was just...so beautiful. The way the sunlight hit her lavender features, the way the ponytail she wore flowed with the wind, the childish-like demeanor she gave off as she looked around, and those eyes...those dazzling amber orbs that Shadow tend to get lost in. Everything about her was precious to Shadow. He is willing to give up his own life to protect her.

A certain thought popped in to his mind which brought sadness. As much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't do so. They live in two separate realms. Both of them having a responsibility in their own realms so they had to leave each other. Another huge factor is that Shadow was had eternal youth, so he couldn't grow old with her if he wanted to. She would leave him behind one day and he will be alone once more. Shadow's eye twitched slightly at the thought, then he turned away from Blaze quickly.

Blaze blinked as she noticed his actions, then turned to him, "Shadow? Are you alright?"

Shadow closed his eyes, "I'm..fine."

Blaze faced him more, unconvinced, "Come on. We've been together for five years so I can tell when something is wrong."

Shadow remained silent. The thought of her leaving once again brought a searing tear onto his heart. The thought of her no longer being there in the future made it even worse. Shadow clenched his teeth tightly in frustration.

Blaze grabbed his hands and held them tightly, "Shadow, what's the matter? You promised you'd tell me when something is bothering you, so come on and tell me-,"

"You're leaving soon." Shadow spoke quietly.

Blaze widened her eyes in surprise. She had a good look of Shadow's ruby eyes. There was anguish and loneliness flowing within his eyes.

Blaze lowered her eyelids, "Yes...I am.."

Shadow felt the tear in his heart widen even more. It was like someone was stabbing him with a kitchen knife.

He tightened his grip on her slender hands, "I don't want you to leave..."

"I know," Blaze looked up to face him. "I don't want to leave either...but I have to."

Shadow remained silent. A certain thought loomed over him while she was absent. The thought that maybe it was better to let this end. To leave the feelings that they had for one another behind because the longer this continues, the harder it will be for the both of them to continue with their responsibilities. He never shared it because he knew the reaction he would get. Not only that, but it would severely hurt him to say that. Even so, would it be for the better? Would it be beneficial for both of them in the long run? He has to try and not for his sake, but for her sake as well.

"Blaze," Shadow called her name quietly.

Blaze stared into his saddened eyes intently. The wind blew and several cherry blossoms flew around behind her. Shadow stared in awe at the view. It was like a goddess was looking back at him.

He shook his head quickly and mentally scoffed at himself, 'Now is not the time to be infatuated. I have to tell her.'

Shadow sighed, "It's been very hard being separated from you."

"I understand," Blaze nodded her head. "I hate leaving you. Every time I leave, it's like I'm leaving a part of me behind."

"And it gets worse with each time you leave...I," Shadow looked down at the ground. "I feel alone more than anything when you're gone. The loneliness brings a lot of bad thoughts into my mind."

"I understand how you feel Shadow..but hey I'm here now so there's no need to think about that." Blaze moved her hand to Shadow's muzzle and caressed it gently.

Shadow leaned into her touch, "And I'm grateful..but how long can we do this?"

Blaze pulled her hand back, raised a questioning eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Blaze, there will come a time where we'll have to decide when this relationship will...break off.." Shadow winced at his words.

Blaze widened her eyes in shock. Her mouth was opened but a word did not leave.

Blaze gulped, then stared at Shadow, "You...want to..break up?"

Shadow stood there quietly. He furrowed his eyebrow as he expressed more emotion than he intended.

He shook his head quickly, "No, no! I don't at all. All I ever wish for is to be by your side at all times."

"Then what are you talking about?" Blaze seemed confused.

Shadow sighed, "We both have our own responsibilities in our own homes...and it will get in the way of what we have. We could go years without seeing each other and those years will be...unbearable. And not only that...I have immortality...you don't..."

Blaze lowered her eyelids, sighed heavily, "I understand...what do you suggest we do?"

"We have to stop doing this," That sentence was the final blow to Shadow's agonizing pain.

Blaze looked down at the ground, still gripping Shadow's brawn hands, "I see..."

Shadow looked away slowly, "It may not look like it now...but it'll be for the better in the long run."

"Can we stay friends at least?" Blaze's eyes still glued to the ground.

Shadow nodded his head, "I would like that."

Blaze smiled, "Good."

Shadow smiled slightly, but he realized his hands were being held by Blaze still. A storm brewed from within because he wanted to feel the warmth of her but this can't continue anymore. He attempted to loosen the hold from the lavender feline, instead she held them tighter. Shadow raised and eyebrow in confusion, then turned towards Blaze who was looking at his with a pleading look.

"I know that we'll have to stay platonic so we can't get in the way of our responsibilities but...can we save that for when I leave?" Blaze pleaded.

Shadow was taken aback, "Blaze we can't-,"

"Please," Blaze moved closer to the ebony hedgehog. She could smell the hint of hazelnut and coffee bean lingering from his body. She was only inches away from his face, "Once I leave, I'll abide by your terms but right now i just can't do it. Please..."

The look that she made caused Shadow to be stagnant. She was too beautiful for him to let go. The adoration he held for her just can't stay locked away, not until she goes back to her home. The lavender aroma that surround Blaze entered Shadow's nose. Shadow shivered as the fragrance engrossed him. Shadow removed his hands from Blaze's grip. Blaze's ears lowered in sadness as she knew that what she said was selfish. She closed her eyes and started to turn away from the em dark hero. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to Shadow see pulling her closer to him. Blaze gave Shadow a questioning expression as he embraced her.

Shadow held her close, "I'll take you up on that offer. It'll be hard for me to do it now too."

Blaze stared blankly at the hedgehog before chuckling, "Good."

"When do you leave?" Shadow queried.

Blaze leaned further into him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm leaving in two days."

"Then I'll make the most that I can with you until your departure," Shadow spoke quietly.

She could feel the vibration in his body as he spoke. She always loved the deep tone of his voice more than she realized over the years. It was soothing and hearing his voice made her feel safe.

"Shadow?" Blaze called out.

"Hm," Shadow replied.

"If we could find a way for us to be by each others' side or if I could visit more often," Blaze turned her head to face him. "Could we still be together?"

Shadow looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, "What about the immortality issue?"

"I don't know..." Blaze said with uncertainty.

Shadow lowered his eyelids, stared at the feline before answering, "I'll take my chances if it means seeing you more."

Blaze grinned at his words, "It's a deal."

The two continued to hug each other as the looked off into the cherry blossoms dancing around above. The serenity of it all was the highlight of the day. Even though both of them made the agreement to stay as friends, the love that they held for each other will not waver. They have a special bond that is hard to break and a bond that is hard to create especially for those two.

Through the years that they were together, Blaze had visited three times. She was gone for nearly a year on her first departure, on the second departure she was gone for a year and a half, and now there's no telling how long she will be away. To Shadow, those years felt like an eternity. Tails tried his hardest to update the machine that connects the Chaos Dimension to the Sol Dimension so that everyone could cross safely but Dimension traveling isn't something that can happen frequently. There was times where the machine overloaded leaving Blaze trapped with the others. That forced Tails to lessen the usage to keep the flow of Chaos and Sol balanced instead of a frenzy. He never stopped working on the machine to improve and perform better and he's made great progress, but there are still limitations to the machine's usage.

Once Blaze returns to her home, he estimated that the next time she could visit would possibly be between 2-7 years or more. It varied with the fact that dimensional travel shouldn't be possible in the first place and with the flow of Chaos and Sol being different could fluctuate the estimation. Even with all of the information, Tails continued to work hard and is currently trying to update the machine so that Blaze could visit more often. Shadow and Blaze couldn't thank the twin tailed fox enough for his help. He was one of the few that knew about their secret relationship after all. Shadow would come over to Tails' place to help any way he can to improve the machine just so he can see Blaze again.

One day Shadow and Blaze could finally be together for as long as they want. One day Blaze can travel between dimensions so easily that she could visit every day.

One day...

Beep beep!

Both Shadow and Blaze's ear twitched at the alarm. Shadow moved his left wrist to see that GUN Commander has sent him a message. He opened the message to see what it said:

"Agent Shadow,

We found the coordinates of Eclipse the Darkling. I've sent the Spider Troupe and Team Dark ahead to close in on his location. I'm now sending you the coordinates. Get there and capture him."

Shadow scrunched his eyebrows after reading the message.

Blaze looked up at him, "Something come up?"

Shadow nodded his head, "Yes and I have to get going quickly."

"Oh..I was hoping to enjoy this moment more..." Blaze frowned slightly.

Shadow looked at the dissatisfied feline. She was too cute for him to ignore. He landed his hand on the top of her head and caressed it. Blaze blushed as he did so. No one would dare touch her head nonetheless rub it. No one but Shadow.

"Don't worry. I'll find you as soon as I finish," Shadow said.

"Do you promise?" Blaze asked shyly.

Shadow leaned over and gave Blaze a quick peck, then smiled warmly at her, "I promise."


	2. The Day of Tragedy

**_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for the Story of the Protector. I might change the name for a better suited title. Right now I can't think of anything better. IF you guys have any ideas, then feel free to shoot them in the reviews._**

**_Anyway, thank you for reading, lemme know what you think in the reviews, and as always I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Two years have passed since Blaze finally returned to her home. Two years have passed since her and Shadow made the agreement. An agreement that was agonizing for both of them but needed to fulfill their duties efficiently. Shadow doesn't appear to be taking things well but he was getting better. He just couldn't wait for her to return just so he could see her once again. Within those two years, GUN has kept him occupied with work so he had his mind occupied with that instead of thinking about Blaze.

Lately, there has been a lot of attacks on three major cities. Terrorists have appeared in Westopolis, Central City, and Emerald City. Everyone has been on edge since the attacks and are working hard to stop the terrorist attacks. The odd thing about this is that the attacks had no goal. No one understood the purpose of the attacks and the agents can't pinpoint the supposed target if there is one. However, no one was letting their guard down. Shadow was successful at unmasking one of the terrorists, but he couldn't capture him because the man poisoned himself to avoid capture. He brought the corpse to Forensics for further investigation. After that he went to Team Dark's office to make a report about him and the scuffle with the now deceased attacker.

Rouge noticed the door open and waved, "Hey there Shadow."

Shadow turned his gaze to the treasure hunter, "Greetings Rouge. How are you doing?"

Rouge sighed heavily as she sunk into her seat, "I'm fine. I'm very tired though. Man ever since these attacks started happening we've been working nonstop for the past week. We should have stopped this by now."

"I agree but these guys are...elusive. Every time we corner them, they either escape or find a way to kill themselves." Shadow stated, slightly annoyed. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Rouge rest her head on her hand, "And we still don't know what they are after. For all we know, they could be a group of anarchists trying to prove a point."

"I doubt it's that easy. We would've smoked them out already if that were the case," Shadow looked over to his monitor. "These guys are trained professionals with high tech weaponry. Their combat exceeds some of our own agents their attacks are mapped out to the simplest detail. They're not anarchists."

"Well, thanks for deducing that down," Rouge smiled at the dark hero. "We know they're some type of terrorist organization who wants to cause mayhem."

Shadow remained silent. He seemed troubled as he stared at the monitor.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Everything alright, handsome?"

Shadow lowered his eyelids, "I'm fine...It's just..don't you find it weird?"

"What do you mean?" Rouge queried.

"Each of their attacks were in major cities. Each time was when we were present," Shadow stated. "Team Dark, Spider Troupe, and the Commander were all in one place the same nights they attacked."

Rouge widened her eyes in realization, "You think those guys are after one of us?"

"I'm not sure. Normally I'd think they're after me.." Shadow's voice trailed off.

"But they were lucky enough to single you out. They would have captured you by now since they had multiple chances," Rouge said, more confused.

Shadow nodded his head, "Exactly so I'm not their target."

"Then who? I know I'm not and I know Omega isn't. I don't think anyone would target anyone in the Spider Troupe unless it's over something petty," Rouge attempted to analyze the situation.

Shadow froze. The conclusion hit him quickly. Rouge dropped her pencil as the realization hit her as well.

"They're after Commander Tower!" Both of them yelled in unison.

Rouge stood up quickly, then glanced at Shadow, "I'll report this to Abraham. You need to finish your report."

Shadow looked at her intently. He lowered his head and nodded. Rouge noticed the change in his eyes. They conveyed deep worry. Can't blame him because both Shadow and Abraham created a brother-like bond with each other over the years. They are the remaining survivors of the raid on the Ark and the last two people with Maria's memory.

"Shadow," Rouge called out to the dark hero.

Shadow looked up from his monitor and gazed at the treasure hunter.

Rouge smiled at the ebony hedgehog, "Don't worry Shadow. We'll stop them before anything happens to him."

Shadow stared at Rouge for a few moments, then nodded reluctantly, "You're right. This is the Commander we're talking about. I need to relax."

"Yeah no kidding," Rouge chuckled to herself. "I'll be back in a while."

Shadow nodded and watched her walk out of the door. He returned to his monitor to get started on typing his report. More thoughts went by as he began typing.

'Why are they after Commander Tower? What do they want from him? What are they to him? Do they want to kill him, capture him for information?' Shadow's eye twitched at the thoughts that roamed through his head.

He couldn't focus on finishing his report. Moments later, Shadow just stared at his monitor blankly trying to find the terrorists' reasonings for wanting the Commander. Maybe when the time comes, he'll get his answers. For now, he'll have to do his best to protect the Commander at all costs.

BOOM!

A huge rumble was made within GUN headquarters. Shadow fell out of his seat and landed on his bottom.

"W-What the hell!?" Shadow stood up. He walked quickly over to the door.

As he turned the knob, another ground shaking rumble occurred. Shadow lost his balance but caught himself onto the table next to him. Shadow stood up and bolted out of the office and ran down to the main lobby. The lobby was completely totaled. Fire was spreading around the area, the agents in the area were in distress, and smoke was thickening. Shadow moved quickly and helped all the agents who were injured or unconscious.

"Shadow, do you copy!?" Rouge's voice rang through his communicator.

Shadow brought the communicator to his mouth, "Yes I do. What is going on!?"

"I don't know! There was an explosion from within the lab then another in the main lobby," Rouge exasperated. "We have to be under attack! Shadow, get to the Commander now!"

Shadow cursed under his breath and ran through the main lobby into a hallway. He ran to the room where the elevator led to the commander's office. Shadow heard a sound of something being cut as he got closer to the elevator door, then a scraping sound that was getting closer and closer rapidly.

"They didn't," Shadow widened his eyes in shock. He quickly jumped away from the elevator door.

CRAAAASH!

The elevator doors blasted away from its hinges and crashed into the wall. Shadow put his arms up to shield himself from the dust. He looked over to the elevator to see the whole thing crashed down to the bottom floor. Shadow clenched his teeth in frustration. Now was probably the worst time to not have a Chaos Emerald in his possession. Shadow quickly ran towards the elevator, then forced himself to the top of the totaled moving contraption. He looked around and noticed the cables holding the elevator were cut.

"Damn it," Shadow gazed upwards to see a few guys in tactical suits peeking over the elevator doors from the same floor as the commander's office. "I won't let you have your way."

Shadow jumped onto the wall and started speeding upwards toward the men. The men noticed Shadow running up the wall and looked back.

"Hey, the hedgehog is coming! What do we do!?" One man yelled.

"Kill him! What else!?" The other said as he walked towards the commander's door. "We were ordered to keep that hedgehog from entering so we will do that. Shoot him!"

"Yes sir," Two men yelled then walked over to the elevator shaft.

Shadow sees that the men returned then seen two laser sights pointed right at him. Shadow scoffed to himself. The men began shooting down the elevator shaft. Shadow swiftly dodged the bullets as he maneuvered around the shaft.

The man on the left grunted, "Our bullets aren't working on him!"

"Damn it, where are the special bullets that we were supplied with!?" The man next to him yelled.

"Here," the guy behind the two ran to the bag and pulled out two extended clips with a red coloring in the middle. He handed them to the men who were not reloading. "Use these!"

The two men complied and loaded their M4 assault rifles with the special clips. They aimed down at Shadow who was closing in on them. Both of them sprayed down the elevator shaft making it difficult for Shadow to dodge. One bullet grazed Shadow and normally Shadow wouldn't be affected, but it stung severely. Shadow grunted as he covered where the bullet grazed him. Shadow moved faster and faster until he became a black blur. He appeared in front of the two men and dashed right into them. Both of them lied on the ground groaning in pain. Shadow stood and faced two others who had their guns aimed right at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow snarled at the two terrorists, "Move aside! I don't have time to waste on you two!"

"Tch, we can't allow you to move any further," the man on the left stated calmly.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere hedgehog!" The other man roared, clearly hiding the anxiety from within. They're facing Shadow the freaking Hedgehog. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"I said step aside!" Shadow roared more firmly this time.

The two men didn't budge as the aimed right at Shadow.

Shadow got into a fighting stance, facing the two men fiercely, "Fine, hard way it is."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tower stood behind his desk.

He faced three masked men, one standing next to the door, the other pointing his gun at him, and the last walking aloof around him.

"Don't you think it's pretty obvious, commander?" The man casually walking around him asked sarcastically.

Tower raised an eyebrow, "We've been tracking you, trying to figure out what your goal is-,"

"And you came up with nothing right?" The snarky man replied. He chuckled to himself, "You guys are literally a government agency, yet you guy couldn't uncover such a simple mystery."

Tower remained silent as he eyed the man who finally stopped walking around and faced him.

"I guess we're a lot better at covering tracks than I thought. Though, covering our tracks is our best quality," The man removed his mask to reveal his face. "You should know..I mean we both had to do dirty work to get to where we are."

Tower widened his eyes in disbelief. He stared at the man who stood in front of him. The toothy grin, the scar that stretched across the left eyes, and the recognizable cross tattoo on his right cheek.

"Vergil?" Tower spoke out quietly.

Vergil smirked at the commander, "It's been awhile Abe. Last we seen each other, you left me behind back in 1990 after we were hired to assassinate the leader of the revolting group that caused mayhem in Brazil."

Tower stared blankly at Vergil, as if he was staring at a ghost, "I thought...I thought you died..."

"Hehe so did I and yet I'm still here," Vergil chuckled to himself. "Strange how things work out. Now, I'm here to kill you."

Tower gritted his teeth, "Who hired you to come after me?"

Vergil wagged his finger at him in a teasing way, "Nah ah ah! You know the code: Never reveal the client to the target unless it's requested."

Tower glared intensely at Vergil but he remained silent. A lot of memories of the two working together flashed through his eyes.

"Ahh," a voice in pain yelled out loud.

Everyone froze as they heard the commotion going on outside.

Vergil, who's eyes were glued to the doors, spoke, "I suppose this is the special agent that I've been hearing about. Brandon, drop the blast doors, so we'll have more time."

"Roger that," the man ran behind the commander's desk and pushed a button.

Two metallic doors were summoned in the doorway and blocked out any noise from the hallway. The doors were sturdy enough for Shadow to take at least five minutes to break through.

"Another part of the code," Vergil turned his gaze over to Tower. He continued, "Is not to reveal yourself to the target as well."

Vergil gave Tower an amused expression, "Hmph, glad you didn't forget where you came from."

Tower's glare deepened, "Vergil, stop this now. If you stop now, tell us who hired you, then maybe your punishment won't be as severe."

Vergil laughed manically in response, "Sorry but a job is a job. Nothing personal, it's just business. You had a target on your back from doing your mercenary work back in the day, and even now for being a commander of the Guardian Unit of Nations. Someone was bound to catch up to you sooner or later. Weird how fate put me in place of that."

SMASH!

Everyone looked toward the door to see a dent inward.

"Hah!" Shadow punched the door once again, creating another dent.

Vergil sighed to himself, then points his gun towards Tower, "Seems I don't have much time before that thing breaks through. Glad to have this reunion Abe. Brought back good memories."

SMASH!

Vergil lowered his eyelids, solemnity spreading across his face, "Sucks that our reunion had to be like this, brother."

Tower remained quiet as he stared at Vergil.

SMASH!

The door looks like it might break on the next impact.

"Rest well," Vergil said quietly, then pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Haaaah!" Shadow blasted through the door.

Shadow swiftly took out the man that guarded the door with ease. Shadow took the man's assault rifle and focused on the two in front of him, then he froze. His eyes immediately landed onto the commander who appeared to be falling. Shadow gasped quietly as flashbacks started to flash through his mind.

'NO!'

Shadow bared his fangs and shot the man closest to Commander Tower. Vergil took cover behind the desk. Shadow used his Chaos Snap and landed on top of Vergil, slamming his foot onto Vergil's face.

"Ugh," Vergil grunted against the impact.

Shadow put more pressure against his head, "Who the hell are you and why did you shoot him!? Why!?"

"Sorry kid but I can't tell ya," Vergil pointed his gun at Shadow quickly.

Shadow noticed and jumped away from Vergil before he was hit. Shadow went to aim the gun at Vergil, but Vergil moved quickly on his feet. Vergil tackled Shadow to the ground and knocked the gun away from Shadow's hands. Shadow kicked Vergil off him and faced the terrorist. Vergil pulled out a knife and faced Shadow.

Vergil stared at Shadow for a few moments, then smirked, "You must be the famous Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow clenched his teeth, glaring ice cold dagger at the attacker, "That's irrelevant. I'm bringing you down, now!"

"Hehe, tough talk coming from a shrimp. Let's see what you can do," Vergil played with the knife in his hand.

Shadow's blood was boiling the more he watched Vergil mess around, "You're dead!"

Vergil and Shadow lunged at each other and clashed. Vergil slashed at Shadow with the knife but Shadow dodged out of the way. Shadow parry's the next swing and grabs Vergil's arm. Shadow lifted Vergil in the arm then body slammed onto the ground. Vergil attempted to push Shadow away, but Shadow slammed his arm to the ground and pulled his arm.

"Aaaagh!" Vergil yelled in pain.

Shadow bared his fangs at the assassin, "Who the hell are you!? Why did you kill him!?"

Vergil turned his gaze to the black hedgehog and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Shadow began putting more pressure against Vergil's arm, on the verge of crushing it.

"Nngh!" Vergil grunted against the pressure. Even so, Vergil still kept his aggravating smirk, "Ya know, ol' Abe over there always talked about you back then. About how much you took away from him, how it was your fault that his life went to hell."

Shadow's eye twitched. He wasn't sure who this man was to Abe or why he was talking as if he's familiar with him. None of that mattered, all that does is the attacker paying for killing Tower.

"Who woulda thunk that he'd befriend the runt who ruined his life," Vergil spoke. "I thought he'd continue to hunt ya down like a parasite but he was too weak."

"I will not tolerate you disrespecting the commander," Shadow said in a deep, threatening tone.

"Tch, you don't know Abe as well as I do kid. Unlike you, him and I have actual history with each other," Vergil stated loudly. "Isn't that right Abe?"

Shadow looked at him shocked.

"I know you're not dead yet. You're too stubborn," Vergil chuckled to himself.

Shadow looked over to see Tower struggling to get up. Relief washed over the Shadow as he seen Tower was still alive.

Vergil was eating up the whole demeanor changing of the black hedgehog, "You must truly care for Abe over there."

Shadow turned his gaze back to Vergil and glared at him, "Of course I do. He's the commander of GUN. We need him alive."

"Oh cut the crap. You're emotions was all over the place when you thought he died," Vergil smirked. "More than a usual agent would express. You must have some type of bond with him, don't ya?"

Shadow remained silent. He looked at the dull, sleazy, dark blue eyes that belonged to Vergil. He wanted to kill him right here, right now. If he did that, then they won't know why he's here. It would be illogical to kill him if we don't learn his objective.

"Shadow..." a voice croaked.

Shadow looked over to see Tower holding his chest in pain. Shadow immediately got off of Vergil and assisted Tower.

"I pierced his left lunge," Shadow widened his eyes at the Vergil's voice. Shadow turned to glare at the assassin. He had a huge smirk on his face, "Eventually he'll drown in his own blood."

Shadow looked back at Tower. If only he had a Chaos Emerald on him so he could teleport to the medical department, but the Research and Development team needed it for their experiments. Even so, Shadow had to find a way to get Tower help without inducing further damage to him.

BANG!

Shadow jolted his head to the left and seen a bullet zip passed into the wall. Shadow jumped away on instinct to distance himself. Vergil had his pistol aimed directly at the ebony hedgehog.

"You don't really think I'd let you leave with him, did ya?" Vergil pulled his other pistol from his holster. Now dual wielding, he has both aimed at Shadow, "I can't allow you to help him. I'be never failed a job and I don't plan on failing one today."

Shadow clenched his fist in annoyance. He glared at Vergil intensely. He can't waste any more time with this guy. Tower is literally treading thin ice with his life right now. He has to finish this quickly if he wants to save him. Vergil remained calm as he faced the hedgehog.

"Vergil..." Vergil raises an eyebrow.

He kept one gun trained on Shadow and raised his hand to his ear, "What's up? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion. He must have a communicator on his ear.

"Did you kill him?" The mysterious voice asked.

"Not yet, he's dying but I'm pinched between the black hedgehog you told me about." Vergil stared quietly.

The voice remained silent for a few seconds then spoke, "It seems that you can't escape if the black hedgehog has you cornered. I'm afraid you are compromised."

Vergil moved his gaze to his communicator, seeming aggravated, "Now wait just a damn minute, I can get out of here easily!"

"Sorry Vergil but I can't take any chances. If I let you live, then they will catch on to me and I can't let that happen yet," the voice stated sharply.

"Hey, you can't be serious!? Are you still there? Hey!" Vergil yelled loudly. He pulled off the communicator angrily, "I know you can hear me asshole! HEY!"

There was still no response on the other end. Vergil remained dead silent as he tightly gripped the communicator in his hand. Shadow didn't know what to make of the situation entirely, but he knew that it wasn't good for the assassin.

RRRR! WHOOSH!

Shadow and Vergil became alarmed at the loud, rumbling sound. Vergil looked over to the windows and dropped both his pistols to the ground. Vergil looked at the window in disbelief as defeat weighed in on him. Shadow raised an eyebrow and decided to look at the direction he's facing. Shadow seen what made Vergil become so shocked. A rocket was headed this way at a rapid rate. Shadow looked over to see Tower looking at the rocket as well. He had to save the Commander now or he'll lose the only brother he ever had. Shadow frantically ran towards Tower in a panic. The rocket crashed through the windows and was closing in on the floor.

Shadow lunged for the commander to try and reach him. Tower looked over to see Shadow trying to get to him. He could see the panic and the worry rushing through Shadow's eyes as he reached for him. Instead, the commander looked at him with a calming expression. Shadow widened his eyes as he stared at Tower's face. Serenity washed over the Commander and he smiled at Shadow. Images of Maria ran through Shadow's mind. Tears started falling from Shadow's eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shadow cried out.

Tower remained smiling as he looked at Shadow lovingly, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."


	3. Remembrance

_**Here is the third chapter of the Story of the Protector. I enjoyed writing this part though it kind of saddened me slightly. It was a very different tone from what I normally write so I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Thank you all for reading my story. It truly means a lot to me that you guys take time out of your day to read my content. Thanks again. Tell me what you think in the reviews and as always I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_It was late at night, as Shadow stared off into the starry, night sky. The stars twinkled beautifully as they lit up the sky above. Shadow was content with the the peace he had for once. Not a lot of moments where the hedgehog gets to rest because of the overload of work that GUN has been giving him lately. Now he had time to take in the peace and quiet that he finally had._

_That was, until he heard heavy footsteps moving closer behind him. Shadow didn't move from his spot nor did he acknowledged them. He recognized those footsteps anywhere._

_"Greetings, Agent Shadow," Tower appeared and stood next to him._

_Shadow went to do his usual greeting with a salute, but Tower raised his hand. Shadow looked at him in confusion._

_"No need to do that, we're not in a mission or in the workplace," Tower said stoically._

_Shadow stared at Tower quietly, then relaxed once again. Shadow looked off into the sky once more to enjoy the view above._

_"You know," Shadow's ear twitched at the sound of Tower's voice. "I could always see the Ark above from here when it's not cloudy at night."_

_Shadow looked over to his commander, curious, "Really?"_

_"Absolutely," Tower confirmed. He raised his hand and pointed towards the sky, "It's over there."_

_Shadow followed the direction of Tower's gesture and looked. Shadow's eyes widened as he can see the Ark visible in the sky. Shadow always loved staring at the sky no matter the time of day so he would do it frequently. No matter how many times he stared off into the sky, he never noticed the Ark being visible ever. Memories of Maria and Professor Gerald began running through his mind as he stared at the Space Station._

_Tower turned his gaze over to the dark hedgehog and studied him. Shadow seemed completely entranced as he looked at the Ark. Surely, it makes the ebony hedgehog reminiscent whenever the Ark is mentioned. The same could be said for Tower himself. Tower turned his gaze back to the sky above._

_Silence enveloped the both of them as they left to their own thoughts. Shadow and Tower are an odd pair that you wouldn't see together unless they're working. It's always about business with those two and they never hang around leisurely, especially Tower. But whenever they're around each other with no work, they'd stand with each other quietly. Not a lot of words are said between the two. There weren't really a need for a conversation to them. They prefer the silence and stillness when things are peaceful. Now really thinking about it, those two are very similar in a lot of ways which explains why they worked so well together._

_All that mattered to them was the safety of their home world and they will do whatever it takes to keep it safe. That's where the respect originates from that they had for each other._

_"Commander Tower.." Shadow said almost in a whisper._

_Tower turned his attention the ultimate life form. He couldn't get a very good luck from his face but his voice held uncertainty. He remained silent as he stared at the dark hedgehog._

_Shadow continued, "Do...do you think Maria would be proud?"_

_Tower stared at Shadow more intently as he replayed the question in his mind._

_"Not just of me," Shadow said quietly. He turned his gaze to Tower, "But of both of us."_

_Tower widened his eyes in surprise as he heard Shadow's words. He was tongue-tied towards the questions. Not really sure how he could answer that question._

_"I mean, when we first met," Shadow turned his gaze back to the sky. "You said that Maria was a sister to you. She loved you like a sibling as she did for me."_

_Tower eyes the hedgehog more in disbelief. That moment hasn't been brought up in their conversations since Tower had the courage to apologize years ago. Then, flashes of Maria started flooding Tower's mind. She always showed him kindness even when he didn't return it. She loved him dearly and treated him as if he was a part of her family. Maria...was one of a kind..like a guardian angel. She would never dislike anyone or anything. That's the kind of person she is._

_A small smile formed on Tower's lips, "I think she's proud of both of us."_

_Shadow slightly gazed at the old man but he said nothing._

_"We're preserving the lives that she wanted you to protect. I may not have been a part of that promise...but I feel as though I have to preserve that promise as well," Tower stared quietly. Shadow blinked at the commander. Tower turned his gaze down to the black hedgehog, serenity flowing around him, "It's my way of paying respects to her."_

_Shadow nodded his head in response. He couldn't help but respect the man for being so tenacious when it comes to protecting the lives of others. Tower's reasonings were no different than his own._

_"I know that I don't have that much time to continue working. Promise me that one day," Tower's voice trailed off. He turned very serious as he stared at Shadow, "Promise me that you will continue to protect the world for Maria and I when my time comes."_

_Tower extended his arm towards Shadow. Shadow stared at Tower blankly as he processed the words Tower had just said._

_Shadow nodded slightly and shook Tower's hand, "I promise I will continue to keep fighting. Even if the world turned against me, I will strive to protect this world for you and for Maria. That I promise. You also have to promise to fight by my side as long as your able."_

_"Of course, we'll both fight to protect this world no matter the cost." Tower stated._

_"Good," Shadow said quietly._

_Tower chuckled to himself, a rare gesture, then looked back to the sky, "Maria would be ecstatic to see us now."_

_Shadow smirked in response and gazed towards the stars above, "Yeah, she would be happy to see us fighting together for her."_

"ABRAHAM!"

Shadow dug through the rubble around him. The whole office had been blown away from the rocket that was coming earlier and now Shadow frantically searched for Tower's body.

"ABRAHAM!" Shadow moved the concrete out of the way and froze instantly.

He found his body lying on the ground. He looked as if he was voided of any life that Tower had left. Shadow quickly placed his head onto Tower's chest. His heart had stopped. Shadow placed two of his fingers on Tower's neck hoping for a pulse. There was no pulse. Shadow could not give up on him. Not now, not when they fought so hard to keep the peace of the world. Not when he finally had a chance to open up to another individual he could actually relate to.

Shadow went to use CPR as a last resort in hopes of reviving the commander. Tears were streaming down his face as he continued pumping Tower's chest.

"Shadow!" A female voice called from the distance.

Shadow couldn't hear the voice. He was locked in his own frenzy as he tried to revive Tower. He couldn't focus on anything else.

Rouge walked in the destroyed office. She noticed a corpse lying on the left side of the entrance, covered in dirt and wounds. She looked around and her eyes landed on the black hedgehog, so she glides to him.

"Shadow," Rouge called his name out once again but he didn't respond. As she got close to him, she gasped as she see what's happening, "Oh god."

Tears started to form around her eyes as she seen Tower's lifeless body under Shadow who still continued doing CPR.

Rouge raised her communicator to her mouth, "I need a medical team in the commander's office immediately!"

"Roger that, we'll send them up there now," a person replied on the other end.

Rouge turned attention towards Shadow who didn't stop. She felt terrible as she watched the hedgehog start to fall apart for the second time. His eyes were becoming red as more tears flowed from his eyes. The look of determination was planted on his face but the look in his eyes didn't convey the same thing. His eyes was showing defeat, anguish, and anger. He knows that he can't save him and he doesn't want to accept that fact. He couldn't accept that hard, cold fact. He failed to save Maria, he can't fail to save Abraham. He can't...not again.

_"Commander, we're surrounded."_

_Tower sighed to himself as him and Shadow attempted to analyze their situation. Both of them were hiding behind a table that's been flipped to its side. It was quiet as the attackers moved silently, closing in on the duo._

_Tower closed his eyes, "How many of them are there?"_

_"I'd say there's 30 of them," Shadow stated quietly, looking vigilant of his surroundings._

_"Are the reinforcements close?" Tower queried._

_Shadow shook his head, "Not close enough. They are ten minutes away."_

_"Then it seems we'll have to fight until they get here," Tower slightly opened his eyes. He turned his gaze towards the dark hedgehog, "And I doubt they will wait until reinforcements get here."_

_Shadow looked at the Commander with confidence, "I can take them. You stay here and I'll-,"_

_Tower glared at Shadow intensely which made Shadow stop, "What do you take me for? A weakling?"_

_Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stared blankly at Tower. Tower slouched over and grabbed an AK-47 that was on the ground in front of them. He took off the clip to see how many bullets were inside. Afterwards, he loaded the gun and looked back at Shadow._

_"We're going to take them out together," Tower stayed firmly. "You push forward and attack and I'll cover your six."_

_Shadow smirked at the commander, "Yes sir."_

_"On three," Tower whispered. "One."_

_"Two," Shadow counted with him as he readied himself._

_"Three!"_

_Gunshots could be heard from the outside. Rouge and the Spider Troupe ran towards the entrance. Everyone covered the area vigilantly as they maneuvered through the building._

_"Clear!"_

_They got closer to the gunshots that was ranging throughout the building. They made it to the door that was blocking them from the violence that occurred. It became silent as they seen the door. A very eerie silence. Andrews walked to the door and motioned the others to the door. They breached through and everyone had their guns aimed around looking for anything that moved. Instead, they looked around and all of them stood there speechless. Shadow cracked his knuckles as he looked around the area for any others. Commander Tower sat on the table with the assault rifle resting on his shoulder, looking very menacing. Both of them landed their eyes on the troupes at the door who stood there flabbergasted._

_"You're late," Shadow and Tower bellowed simultaneously._

_Rouge raised her hands in defense jokingly, "Hey, hey, we got here as fast as we could."_

_Andrews walked further into the large room towards the duo, "Seems like you two handles everything."_

_"Hmph," Shadow folded his arms. "They're nothing but small fry."_

_Tower set his rifle down on the table, "Nothing we couldn't handle."_

_"Oh wow, you actually had some action, Abe?" Rouge teased._

_Andrews chuckled, "I never seen the commander in action before."_

_"He has precise and exceptional aim," Shadow turned his gaze to his commander. He looked back at Captain Andrews and smirked, "You pale in comparison."_

_Andrews' face twitched in annoyance, still keeping his smirk, "Oh really. How about I use you for target practice."_

_"Enough, did you bring Forensics with you?" Commander Tower queried, stoically as usual._

_"They are coming in now, sir," one soldier stated._

_Tower nodded his head cooly, "Good. That will be all for now."_

_Everyone nodded and followed Tower out of the building._

_As they walked, Shadow looked at Tower, "I didn't know you were well versed in combat."_

_Tower looked down at Shadow, voided of any emotion like the dark hedgehog, "I wouldn't have my title if I wasn't."_

_Shadow looked forward and smirked, "Hmph, I can't refute that. You've handled yourself better than any other human I've seen."_

_Tower chuckled quietly, "I'll take that as a compliment."_

_"We make a pretty good team," Shadow stated quietly._

_Tower looked at Shadow thoughtfully in silence, then looked up towards the sky, "I suppose we do, Agent Shadow. It was actually...exhilarating fighting by your side."_

_Shadow widened his eyes and gazed at the old man in shock. A small smirk formed on his muzzle, as he turned forward again, "Likewise."_

"Come on." Shadow said quietly in defeat. "You can't die yet...not now.."

Shadow stared at the blue and brown eyes that were once filled with life that now had lost their shine of life. Tears landed on Tower's motionless face and slid down to the ground. Shadow clenched his teeth as he began shaking. He was losing his mind slowly as his world began to crumble apart in front of him once again.

Why? Why does this have to happen?

Why...why does this always happen?

First Maria, now this? Is this some sick joke!?

Why?

Why!?

WHY!?

Shadow felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Shadow froze instantly as he stared at the ground, tears still falling from his eyes. He turned his head slightly to see Rouge holding him close as tears began trickling down her face, messing up her mascara. Shadow lowered his eyelids as he turned back to Tower. Shadow rested his hands on the ground as more emotions began to pour from him. He openly sobbed as Rouge held him, trying not to breakdown herself as she tried to hold her best friend together.

The Medical team entered the office and gasped in horror as they seen Shadow and Rouge weeping over Tower's lifeless body. Some of them gritted their teeth in frustration, others remained quiet as solemnity covered the room. A heavy silence weighed in as everyone went to work around the destroyed office. The bodies of the assassins were taken and way first. Abraham Tower's body was the last to be retrieved. Shadow gave him one last look before shutting his eyes and turning away in shame.

"Shadow.." Rouge stood up and looked glumly at the ebony hedgehog. "Come on, let's not stay in here..."

Shadow remained silent. He looked down at the ground motionlessly.

"Shadow, please. Don't stay up here." Rouge pleaded, wiping her tears away.

Shadow turned his gaze towards the treasure hunter and Rouge couldn't help but widened her eyes. Shadow was voided of all emotion completely, dried tears very noticeable on his face.

"I'll meet you in the lobby," Shadow stated quietly.

A few tears began to form in Rouge's eyes, "Shadow-,"

"I will meet you in the lobby." Shadow stated more firmly, still withholding his emotionless demeanor.

Rouge stared at the ultimate life form helplessly as tried to form words in her mind to convince Shadow to leave now.

"Please..." Shadow's voice cracked. He turned back to the ground, "Just leave me be...for a few minutes...I'll meet you down there later."

Rouge walked towards Shadow and embraced him, "Ok, I'll go...just...don't take too long...ok?"

Shadow slowly nodded his head in response. Rouge stood up and walked towards the doorway. As she got closer to the hallway, she looked back at Shadow one last time. He sat there at the same spot, not moving a single inch. Rouge sighed to herself and walked towards the stairwell. Shadow put his hand on his chest and gripped it tightly. It's that same pain again. The same pain he felt when Maria pulled the lever to save him. That same searing, excruciating, and heart breaking pain.

He struggled to breathe as the air started feeling thin around him. He wasn't sure if he was hyperventilating or if it's something else but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered to him right now. The only thing that struck Shadow was one word.

Failure.

He failed once again. He failed to save someone who mattered once again. He failed to save Maria all those years ago on the Ark. he didn't react quick enough when Maria pushed him into the capsule and he was too weak to break the capsule to stop the GUN soldier from fatally shooting her. Now, he failed to save Abraham Tower. He actually had a chance to save him this time around, but he still couldn't pull through. He didn't move fast enough to finish the assassin, he didn't get to the office sooner, and he didn't react fast enough to be shield Tower from the rocket.

The rocket...

Shadow instantly stood up and walked towards the window. Based on the projection of the rocket, it appeared to have been shot from the building right across from him. Shadow glared intently at the rooftop for a few seconds. Someone is out there. The person that Shadow fought in here must have been an underling and a loose end. Whatever the case, whoever shot that rocket knew very well that Shadow would capture the attacker and that they could use him to track the mystery person, so this person did not want Shadow to capture him. He or she took matters into their own hands and severed any possibilities that could lead to them.

Shadow tightly clenched his fist, a raging terrifying anger caused Shadow's eyes to glow a dark crimson, "I will find you, whoever you are. You won't get away with killing Abraham. I. Swear. It."

"Shadow."

Shadow turned his gaze down to his communicator.

"Shadow, are you coming down?" The voice belonged to Rouge.

Shadow took a few moments to breathe and calm himself, then replied, "I'm on my way. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok, see you there.." Rouge said.

Shadow took his last few looks around the office, then towards the rooftop. Shadow started walking out of the office and slowly made his way down the stairs. Little did he know that a pair of eyes were sticking to him while he left the office. The dark wolf lowered their binoculars once Shadow was out of view. A pair of ice, cold blue eyes were revealed. He stood up and looked towards the launcher behind him.

He picked it up and gazed at the office one last time, "The commander is out of the picture now. Now, all I need to do is rid that hedgehog, then my plan will be set in motion."

He pulled a locket from his front pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful grey wolf Mobian smiling wondrously in the photo.

"Don't worry, beloved," the black wolf whispered. "Everyone will understand our pain soon."

He put the locket away and got his things together. Afterwards, he jumped off and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
